With the development of electronic information industry, data centers, especially container data centers are widely applied. The container data center is a mini data center solution that features low cost, high integration degree, high energy efficiency, high flexibility, and fast deployment, and is gradually used by major operators. Different vendors propose different deployment or maintenance solutions to address the problem of deploying a container data center with the requirements of high density and small maintenance space.
As a part of the refrigerating system of a container data center, arrangement of an external unit of an air conditioner becomes important. The external unit of an air conditioner is generally mounted outside of a container by ledges.